This disclosure relates generally to personal assistant computing systems, and more specifically to receiving sensor data input corresponding to one or more attributes of a user and outputting one or more results based on analyzing the sensor data.
Personal assistant computing systems are configured to receive user input (e.g., a voice command) and provide a corresponding output response based on the input received. QA systems, for example, receive input questions, analyze them, and return applicable candidate answers in order to answer the input questions. QA systems and other personal assistant computing systems can rely on advanced computing techniques such as natural language processing in order to output a result response. QA systems may provide mechanisms for searching very large sources of content and analyze the content with regard to a given input question in order to determine an answer to the question. In some QA systems this may take the form of hypothesis generation, scoring, and ranking to determine a final set of one or more output answers. In order to search these very large sources of content and quickly process data, some personal assistant computing systems include dozens of servers, each of which include thousands of processor cores (e.g., 2, 870) and a large quantity of random access memory (RAM) (e.g., 16 terabytes). Such personal assistant computing systems can process around 500 gigabytes—the equivalent of a million books—per second.